sweet surrender
by Salvo1985
Summary: you are Anon. you sometimes baby sit lola loud. your also a sick fuck for what your getting yourself into. not that lola minds, she'll gladly suck your dick.


you can't believe your doing this.

see, you were set to baby sit a girl.

a spoil rotten little princess name lola loud.

lola. the name was french. you know lola is a name of a slut.

you should feel bad but you don't.

hell, it's been over a year since you and your girlfriend were to move in together.

but for some odd reason, as woman logic seems to be a mystery, she dumb you.

how long have you been together? 5-6 years? you were certain you were good to her.

you never yelled, or hit her. you always did whatever to make her happy.

but then baby that was it. maybe it was because of that. she saw it as a weakness.

called you a pussy.

you long for her and it was painful. hell, your still in pain. how you manage to function is a wonder.

but most of all it's the horrible things she said to you. how she would even call the cops if you came near her.

she didn't love you, she changed, she became bitter and blame you for everything.

and now your sitting on her bed, as lola laid next to you, cuddling tracing her small lips over your arm, massaging your growing erection. you panted. after all, the family was gone for the weekend, so it was just you and her, seeing as she didn't wanna go to whateverthefuck.

"does that feel good anon?"

she whispered kneading your crotch, her silky fingers slide into your boxers and tug your cock out slowly stroking you up and down, her blue eyes stare at you and had a coy smile

god, she's so much better at this than your ex. and she's like, six. she rolled her thumb on your tip. you groan she scoots down. she knew what you love. her glossy lips planted kisses over you're head. you bite your bottom lip and watch.

her soft tongue rolled around the head. kisses and licks. mmm... her warm mouth was heaven. you watch her head slide down taking you, you groan and placed a hand over her head she begins to slurp and suckle.

fuck the feel of her tongue rolling around you, cupping your balls, petting them every so softly. you moan louder your hips buck on their own. she gasped and pulled back and glares at you.

"sorry"

your grin. her eyes narrowed as grip your dick, you flinched. as she hissed.

"remember who you belong too"

you nod and she smirks. stroking you faster. she lean and sticks out her tongue you feel your head hitting her tip. so warm, she flicks her tonuge. you pant heaviler as he cups your balls and gently squeeze. oh, fuck. oh god...she's so-so SO much better than you're lousy ex!

"lola"

you gasp.

"ah..haaah?"

you look down, she stares at you with those beautiful eyes, eyes full of want.

"cum for me anon"

she coo'd.

"cum all over my tongue"

she laid your head on the flat of her tongue, her eyes half open, as she lets out a moan.

"common."

she says as she stroke your shaft faster.

"cum hard for me anon."

she rolled her tongue wildly over the head. her hand squeezing and stroking faster and faster, smearing your precum. she lets her warm salivia drip over your head.

"you know you want too"

her hot breath tickles you. she gives the tip a kiss.

"are you close?"

she asks in her sweet voice. another kiss to your tip. leaving a string of spit from her tips to your cockhead.

"i'm gonna make you cum harder than you're ex girlfriend, arn't i?"

"yes!"

you cry out she smirks devilishly.

"then do it. NOW."

she doesn't miss a beat she drags her tongue up and down your head, swirling and lapping. making wet slurping sounds. you grip the comforter. you strain, your legs stiffen, hell the left wants to cramp. you feel your seed boiling ready to shoot.

"lola! lola! i'm cumming princcess! oohhh sweet baby girl i'm gonna!"

the first slurpt of cum hit her tongue she wraps her lips around your tip, suckling, swallowing the first load then she slides her mouth all the way down to the back of her throat. til you feel her nose pressed against your pubes.

she nuzzles your crotch, your second load hits, she swallows with ease. she keeps her head pressed down against your pubic hair. moaning all around making gulping sounds and purring her eyes look up at you the whole time, drunk on your cock. ... and let's face it, your ex made fun of your size.

but lola? the girl your babysitting? oh, she doesn't care. she wants to please you. she is like the old time woman. the kind who do whatever you say to please you. sure she'll act dom' but in her nature she is and always have been a sub.

you moan loud with blissfulness. she bobbs her head slow, before she lets go with a wet pop from her lips, strokes you, and smiles sweetly.

"you cummies taste sooo good anon!"

you pant and your too tired to really pat attention. deep down though you feel like a shit. but at the same time this girl have you better head. better than you had in years. ... maybe it was the idea, the taboo of it, the kink of a six year old who sucks dick better than an older woman.

somehow you feel like scum. you hate yourself. your taking advantage... or maybe she's taking advantage of you. she smiles and pushes you against the pillow, then crawls on top of you and kisses your lips. you share a tender kiss. your tongues lapping against one another. not really caring that she just sucked you off like an angel.

she broke the kiss.

"now get some sleep"

she grab the blanket and covers herself and you as she curles against your chest. you wrap an arm around her and hold her warmly, nuzzling her golden blonde hair.

"but what of you?"

she giggles.

"oh. don't worry about me anon...you'll make up for it tomorrow."

she pecks your lips.

"good night anon. i love you."

you chuckle as you lay your head down, your eyes drift heavily.

"i love you too, princess"

she hums happily.

you two fall into deep slumber.

and it was the best sleep you had in months.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end


End file.
